The control of expression of the Herpes Simplex virus (HSV) genome is being studied. Studies have emphasized the control of transcription of the HSV genome during productive infection. In particular three general areas are under investigation during this year: (1) The patterns of polyadenylation of HSV specific RNA under various conditions of infection; (2) an examination of the properties of that viral RNA which does not contain poly A; (3) an analysis of the cytoplasmic polyribosome associated viral RNA found following infection.